Dreadful Wale
The Dreadful Wale is a ship featured in Dishonored 2 and Death of the Outsider. Captained by Meagan Foster / Billie Lurk, it serves as the hub for the two games, in which the protagonist spends time between missions. The Dreadful Wale is first seen as Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano flee Dunwall during the mission A Long Day in Dunwall. A rather run-down ship, Meagan often has a list of jobs to perform to keep it together, though it eventually springs an irreparable leak. Description The interior of the ship is split up into a number of rooms: *Meagan's quarters *Anton Sokolov's quarters *Guest quarters *Storage room / extra guest quarters *Lavatory *Galley *Engine room *Bridge *Mess hall / cargo hold *Small cargo hold All these rooms are connected by a series of corridors and stairways. The engine room is located deep within the hull, the bridge is at the top of the ship, and all the other rooms are just below the deck. As the Dreadful Wale is not a smuggling ship, it has no hatch for dumping cargo underneath it. However, it does have curved sides and ladder-like indents just above the waterline, providing easy access for those in the ocean. The combined mess hall/cargo hold also acts as a briefing room between missions, with a situation wall for the protagonist to study, as well as Sokolov's art studio. Outside, the ship consists of a large deck area, with a door in the floor doubling as the mess hall's roof. This door is seldom opened as the Dreadful Wale rarely takes on large cargo. A small hatch near the bow of the ship opens into Sokolov's quarters, and it is through this door that the Crown Killer abducted Sokolov before the events of Dishonored 2. To starboard, near the stern of the ship, is the small skiff that is used to transport Corvo or Emily to their various missions. While Meagan pilots the skiff most of the time, Sokolov, Emily and Corvo also have the necessary skills. After Dishonored 2, when Billie was searching for Daud, the Dreadful Wale's condition worsened, eventually coming to the point where Billie found an abandoned station by the sea, the Acantila Repair Station, and docked the Dreadful Wale there, never to move again. The engine room flooded completely, so Billie had to seal off most of the ship to keep it afloat. The only rooms she left accessible were her quarters, the galley and the cargo hold, with a ramp leading through the open roof to the main deck. The rigging had also began to collapse, and a small wooden structure was added to the port side to assist with boarding. With Daud's passing, Billie set the Dreadful Wale alight, the resulting inferno acting as a funeral pyre, a final farewell for Daud. Occupants Before Dishonored 2, the most recent occupant was a Serkonan musician who took passage to Morley. He had no money to pay his fare, and it is not known what happened to him when the ship arrived there.Goodbye, Karnaca - A Musician's Farewell During Dishonored 2, occupants of the ship include Meagan Foster, Anton Sokolov, and either Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin. Depending upon the protagonist's actions during The Good Doctor, Alexandria Hypatia is another possible occupant, with Meagan cleaning out the storage room for her to stay in. She leaves later in the game. If Aramis Stilton was saved in the mission A Crack in the Slab, he will be assisting with the protagonist's briefing before the mission The Grand Palace. During Death of the Outsider, Billie is joined by Daud after she rescues him during the mission One Last Fight. Trivia *The name "Dreadful Wale" is an anagram of "Farewell Daud".Q&A: 'Dishonored 2' Director Harvey Smith: 'The World is a Sh*tshow' on glixel.com: "This is a spoiler, but the boat that she is also the captain of, the Dreadful Wale, anagrams into "Farewell, Daud."" *Both the Outsider and Delilah Copperspoon create a copy of the Dreadful Wale's guest quarters in the Void. **During Death of the Outsider, the Outsider personally visits the Dreadful Wale. *While the speed of the Dreadful Wale is not known, it takes the ship two weeks to travel from Dunwall to Karnaca. *The protagonist's quarters is home to the souvenirs wall, keeping track of where they have visited by holding certain items from each mission e.g. Samuel Beechworth's model boat carved for Emily, lootable in A Long Day in Dunwall. *Meagan and Sokolov have unique comments if the protagonist uses supernatural abilities in front of them while on the ship. *A few rats also live on the ship, and Sokolov kept some bloodflies aboard to study. *In Death of the Outsider, there is a note on Meagan's skiff that reads "Certified seaworthy by Lt. Dunbar", next to it is presumably Lt. Dunbar's signature. Gallery dreadfulwale1.png|Concept art of the Dreadful Wale from The Art of Dishonored 2. Dreadful Wale Concept art.jpg|Concept art for the Dreadful Wale. dreadfulwaleroom.png|Concept art of a room aboard the Dreadful Wale. Dreadful wale pre release.jpg|The Dreadful Wale approaching Karnaca. Dreadful wale concept01.png|The Dreadful Wale. Dreadfulwale.png|The Dreadful Wale. Dunwall Dis 2 Promo.jpg|The Dreadful Wale in the port of Dunwall. Dreadful wale dunwall1.png|The Dreadful Wale in the port of Dunwall at the beginning of Dishonored 2. DreadWale.png|The Dreadful Wale in Dunwall at night. DreadfulWaleNight.png|The Dreadful Wale, near the Acantila station. MeagenFosterNight1.png|Meagan Foster on the deck of the Dreadful Wale. DreadfulWale4.png|The protagonist's quarters aboard the Dreadful Wale. Incomplete Souvenirs Wall.png|The souvenirs wall in the guest quarters. CorvoDesk.jpg|The protagonist's desk in their quarters. DreadfulWale1.png|The bridge. DreadfulWale19.png|The bridge in daylight. DreadfulWale3.png|The storage room, transformed into a quarter for Alexandria Hypatia. DreadfulWale5.png|Anton Sokolov's quarters aboard the Dreadful Wale. DreadfulWale6.png|A hallway leading to the mess hall. DreadfulWale7.png|The lavatory. DreadfulWale8.png|The engine room. DreadfulWale9.png|The skiff in its fixture aboard the Dreadful Wale. DreadfulWale10.png|View on the starboard side, seen from the stern. DreadfulWale11.png|Meagan's quarters. DreadfulWale20.png|Meagan's quarters in daylight. DreadfulWale13.png|The chalkboard in the mess hall. DreadfulWale14.png|The galley. DreadfulWale18.png|A stuffed owl aboard the Dreadful Wale after the mission The Royal Conservatory. DreadfulWale15.png|The Dreadful Wale as seen in a narrative cutscene. DreadfulWale16.png|The Dreadful Wale as seen on a loading screen. Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 22-34-11-64.png|The Dreadful Wale in DoTO Dishonored_DO 2018-04-10 22-35-48-74.png|Ditto References ru:Падший дом zh:恐怖鞭痕号 Category:Technology Category:Vehicles